


Precision

by viciouswishes



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Bondage, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-02
Updated: 2007-12-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 20:54:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3089198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erica's hands were the first thing Addison noticed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Precision

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seino_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=seino_chan).



Erica's hands were the first thing Addison noticed. There's a tiny scar from a burn on her left index finger and there's a mole below her right pinkie. She's an excellent surgeon, perhaps even better than Burke, and she's an even more amazing woman.

Erica's an expert in precision. Her hands pull the rope laced across Addison's breasts tighter. She checks the bindings on Addison's legs and arms. "You're beautiful like this," Erica says. "Not that you aren't every day you walk into the hospital with your skirt just tight enough against your ass that I notice your thong. But this is something."

Addison smiles and takes a deep breath. She's been instructed to keep quiet. Told if she says a word, she'll be gagged. Addison considers she just might like being gagged.

"Some day, I'm going to show you off. I'm going to tie you up and put my work on display. My girl all splayed out." Erica leans down and licks across the bottom of Addison's rib cage, tongue stopping when she runs into rope.

Addison feels a higher vibration move through her body. Erica's cranked up the egg vibrator she placed inside Addison's cunt earlier. Addison bites back a moan; she's not going to orgasm from this, just get really fucking horny, on top of where she already is.

Erica gives her a half-grin, one Addison's learned to associate with lust and control. "Non-verbal noises are allowed." She grips the middle of the chest harness and pulls Addison in for a kiss.

The ropes tug and tighten over Addison's back as Erica's tongue presses into her mouth. She wants more; she always wants more of Erica.

Erica gets her high, high on endorphins and adrenaline. There Addison finds a little peace. But Erica drags her into the world again. Just a little bit. A whisper here, a tautness in the rope there, Erica sitting on her face, fucking her as if Addison's tongue is something she rides. She loves the feeling of confinement, the feeling that she has no choice but to eat out a beautiful woman's pussy.

Addison whimpers when Erica moves off her. She almost asks why Erica moved, because Erica hadn't made that low grumble turned moan that she does when orgasming.

"I could sit on your face all day," Erica says. She pulls on Addison's hair, which has become a handle, another extension of the rope, of Erica's talent and Addison's needs. "But look what I found in the box under your bed."

Addison finds herself blushing, which is ridiculous all things considering. Normally, Addison would throw out any lover who went through her things; Erica, however, is different. She's the one who orders Addison to strip in the women's restroom on the fifth floor of Seattle Grace and bends her over her knee...

Addison shutters as Erica turns on the slim pink vibrator she found. It hasn't been used in almost a year, not since things ended with Mark, and Addison almost worries for a second about the cross-fires from the one she already has inside of her.

"Like that?" Erica asks as she places the tip right on Addison's clit. Addison whimpers. She wants to beg for her release. This is too much, this is all too much.

And when Erica says those magical words, _come for me_ , Addison's gone; she zooming straight into multiple orgasm land and every single nerve in her body seems to be blazing.

She barely notices Erica taking the toy out of her and starting to undo the ropes. What she does recognize is Erica's arms around her, Erica nuzzling her neck and kissing her cheeks.

"How was it?" Erica whispers.

"It was-" Addison stops herself. "It was good. It was really, really good. I think I could do that again. Maybe not now. But soon." She takes Erica's hands, brings them towards her face, and kisses them.


End file.
